


Come Back to Me Soon

by lila_luscious1



Category: Station 19 (TV), Sullivandy (fandom)
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Interracial Relationship, New Relationship, New love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Andy Herrera and Robert Sullivan try to solidify theirrelationship





	1. HURRY BACK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [anthy03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthy03/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trip

(0640 am, The kitchen table in Sullivan's really nice apartment, during breakfast)

"How long do we wait until we loop Pruitt in to our relationship?", Sullivan asks.

"He might already know..or at least SUSPECT...can we please wait a little while? We're still really  
new, and I-I've had a few stationhouse romances over the past year...I know my Dad isn't happy about."

"You'll let me know," Sullivan says, starting to eat again.

"How long are you gone, again?", Andy asks, trying ,and failing, to keep her tone light.

"Back Monday night. Are you sure you won't come with me?"

"I wouldn't feel right, Papá...I would like nothing more, just-I don't wanna be a distraction...but hurry back,  
please."

'I'll miss you as well, Mi'ja...damn!", the FD Captain exclaims, after glancing at his wristwatch. "We'd better get  
moving."

"I'll drop you at the airport, then head in-the Cheif already knows."

They gather their things (handbag, suitcases, boarding pass), and exit the apartment.


	2. Please Hurry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2-Andy Herrera leaves Robert Sullivan a voicemail; she's developing  
feelings for him, and she doesn't want to wait to tell him

Robert, Hi-Soy Yo, Andrea

Sometimes I think that I was made to love you...as big and as strong as you are, there is a-  
VUNERABILITY about you, that I can't help but respond to. I'm glad that we took the time  
be get to know each other first; my Parent's relationship was so strong, so firmly grounded in  
FRIENDSHIP FIRST...that is the type of marriage/partnership I always imagined for myself.

What I feel for you is more than physical attraction, I'm learning-I find that when you're not near,  
I wonder where you are, what you're doing...if you're OK...there's this...not quite PAIN, it's more an  
_emptiness_ that I feel. I remember feeling SO CLOSE to you, there in the hospital. Your  
grief over Chief Ripley's illness, the depth of your love for your friend-that touched me in ways I can't  
describe. We were connected, at least I felt a connection, and apparently so do you. Our first night  
together was...there's no word or phrase in the dictionary to describe it. 

Please come back to me soon...I miss you since leaving you at the airport, and these next three days will  
be hell for me. I know that you have many things to attend to, and I'm trying not to be a distraction to you.

I'm falling in love with you, Captain Robert Sullivan...you don't have to love me back (YET?!), but  
I hope that when/if it comes to that, that you will trust me to be the BEST ANDREA HERRERA that  
I can be for you; I'll make mistakes, but I pledge to do my best. Buenas noches...duremate bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Buenas noches-duremate bien:Good night-sleep well
> 
> Soy Yo-Andrea: It's me-Andrea


	3. ROBERT! HI!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy gets an un-expected call from Sullivan...whatever can he want?

Andy Herrera’s cell phone blares ‘Let The Beat Hit ‘Em’ by Lisa Lisa; instantly alert,  
she grabs it and activates 'talk'almost in the same motion.

“Robert!-Hi”, she chirps cheerily; she doesn’t care that he MUST be aware (by her  
greeting), that she’s SO HAPPY to hear his voice.

“Hi, yourself,” he responds, in the same upbeat tone. “I only have a quick moment, enough time  
for a quick question-why don't you fly out here this evening? I really want you here, with me…  
unless you have plans?”

Andy answers almost TOO quickly: “NO-Not at all! Nothing-except…it’s the weekend, and booking  
the flight, getting to the airport…”

‘The flight is booked, and I’ve sent an UBER to your spot, ETA-30 minutes…can you be ready by then?”

“I want to, you can't imagine how much I want to…hmmm...Robert, are you sure? I won’t be in the way?”

“I’ve arranged a suite for you on another floor, segregated from any of the Memorial guests. And  
don’t worry about it-I like you being in my way.”

“I don’t know,” Herrera waffles. This is all kind of sudden…”

"No pressure-just know that it will cost me a bundle if I cancel now, and, if I may quote, ‘I miss  
you since leaving youat the airport, and these next three days will be hell for me,’ AND ‘I'm  
falling in love with you, Captain Robert Sullivan...’-I feel exactly the same; Now, please put a bag  
together and get in that UBER. I can’t wait to see you.”

"Only if you're sure...OK, I'm coming...just promise me that we'll be OK-YOU and ME?  
I don't want any more short-term relationships, or friendswith benefits."

"I promise-now, you have 23 minutes until that UBER shows up."

“OK...Bye.”

"One more thing," he says, then, craftily, he lowers his already deep voice  
an octave, and murmurs, "Bring that lingerie I like-you know, with the stockings,  
and such..."

"Captain!", Herrera, exclaims, perfectly feigning shocked indigence. "That  
is highly inappropriate, Sir, but if you insist-of course I shall!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long fanfic, it did take awhile to craft, though (I hope I've done their relationship justice)  
...Thanks in advance for reading!


	4. You Mean The The World To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Herrera travels to meet Robert Sullivan for the weekend

Once Andy's settled in her suite, Robert excuses himself, telling her that he has a presentation to prepare for.  
As they're kissing goodbye, Andy manages to slip a note into his jacket pocket; one that she's written earlier to  
expand on their discussion of the other night.

Robert  
First, I did pack the lingerie that you like, the black, along with a few similar outfits, in different colors  
(one of which I'm wearing NOW...so hurry and finish!

I did not expect for any of this to happen; my falling for you so quickly and completely-it might because  
of all the things I see on the surface, the things that everyone notices and admires about you: how competent  
and capable you are, your wonderful smile...there are qualities (that I'm now aware of), those that are unseen,  
such as your obviously warm and loving heart; your dedication, and loyalty-these things set you apart from everyone  
else, and endears you to those of you who are about you-who LOVE you...

Although you are, as you know, an incredibly gorgeous man (don't front!). It is more than that-so much more..it's  
the WHOLE OF YOU: your BEAUTIFUL SOUL; you are so giving, so understanding. I receive so much joy just  
being able to see a smile in your eyes, and since I see that every time we're together, I'm happy all of the time. I want  
to KNOW YOU-MORE of you...to get to that magic that makes you so special...you are a rare combination of so many  
special things so really amazing. I'm finding it so easy to fall in love with you. I'm HERE...waiting, when you are finished  
for the evening. Good luck with your presentation-I know you'll be great.


	5. So GLAD U CAME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Sully do "it" again 
> 
> Explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 5-So GLAD U CAME!

Sully makes it upstairs to Andy's suite as fast as his long legs will carry him...  
he sucessfully unlocks and re-locks the suite door, and is greeted by a sight  
that makes his heart beat triple time: lounging on the king-sized bed, is  
ANDREA HERRERA-the sight of her is enough to make a Man otherwise  
inclined to (temporarily, at least), for-go his organic leanings to partake  
of this invigorating vision of pure lust:

Her long, dark hair falls about her shoulders in a curly sheet, aglow from the low  
light from the room's lowered dimmed lamps. She wears a wine red bra (lacy), and  
her slim middle is bisected by a garterbelt of the same color and material...her groin  
is bare, and her shapely thighs and legs encased in dark gray hosiery. She wears black  
spike-heeled pumps on her delicate feet, and an inviting smile on her lovely face.

"Sully", she says simply, in greeting. "Come to bed, Amor."

He strips quickly, but deliberately, folding and putting aside each article of clothing, before  
joining her atop the bed sheets. He can't keep his hands off of her: planting kisses up and down  
her upper chest, breasts, flat stomach, and each thigh, then moving into "position"; UP go Andy's  
knees, and her shapely legs part to make room for him. Sullivan gazes at the beautiful, wet pussy,  
which is as smooth a s a turtle's shell and invitingly pink. His bald pate dips low, his lover's slim  
fingers gently guide his head to where she needs it most. "Hmmm," she warbles, when his tongue  
dances lightly up and down her lovely slit. Once her erecting clit comes into view, his nibbling and  
sucking starts her juices flowing freely, and the Latina beauty gives into her pleasure...though NOT  
COMPLETLEY...

Gently, but firmly, Andy lifts Sully's head by the chin, licking his wet lips, then delving inside to swab  
the inside of his mouth. Andy revels in the big Man's smell, HIS TASTE...he smells and tastes like a MAN,  
and Andy can't recall being hotter...EVER!...Carefully, she wedges his very hefty cock into her small mouth,  
laving it with her cunning tongue and lips and teeth. She FEASTS on it, working more and more of it into her hot,  
warm oral orifice...whining in frustartion, like a perturbed child, when she can manage only a third of it.

As he does previously, Sully is careful to slowly insert himself into her; even as wet and receptive as she is, he desires  
to make things as comfortable for Andy as possible...pressure increases, stretching and stretching and stretching her-they  
work together: Herrera lifting her hips and undulating her groin, Sully patiently feeding inch by inch into her, until the  
big knob pops inside her delighted, syrupy depths...Then, BLESSEDLY-It's in!, eliciting a relieved gasp from Andy...  
They copulate like this for a time, two lovers in perfect sync with one another. "No pares, ya no pares," Andy cries...

Andy wants to be taken on her hands and knees, and Sullivan is more than happy to comply (he almost shoots at the  
sight of this raving beauty, in the most alluring lingerie imaginable, kneeling before him, eyes peering over one shoulder  
so invitingly...Andy groans as his solid length pushes deeper, stretching her terribly and opening her wide. The beleaugered  
Latina Fire-fighter sighs pleasureably: in this position, it seems that she can fit more of Sully's big ebony thickness inside her...  
her contented sighs increase in volume as the big Man's thrusts gradually pick up speed, re-bounding against her full, soft  
buttocks. He's touching the deepest parts of her, and Hererra is ALL IN for the ride!

The hot bubble of desire grows within them both, until it's about to pop...She whimpers in undisguised joy, gasping and  
mewing in pleasure...Sully is just a breath behind, grunting and groaning through his own quite powerful release.

Afterwards...

Andy Herrera is warm and content. Sheened with sweat, a bit sticky, but aglow in the aftermath of some very very  
exhilarating sex. Spasms continue to move over and through her body and even ater they stopped, Villa continues  
to shake and quiver for a long time after...with Rosie's strong, muscular arms holding her close, they rest a bit.  
Showering together sparks a bit of the smouldering ardor still within them, but it's been a long day, and they  
both need sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> No Pares!: Don't Stop


	6. WHEN I'M WITH YOU-ONLY YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT THey can't get enough of one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: when I re-read it, I noticed an embarrasing amount of bad spelling,  
and the grammar was way off in many places...I've corrected that...so sorry!

Early the next morning, Andy is awake a lttle before her lover. She waits until he awakens, then reaches to take him in  
hand. He stiffens almost immediately, tickling her immensely. "I was about to ask if we can do it again, but DAMN!".

Biting little pecks on the lips, that turn to the joining of their mouths, then tongue-kissing, soulfully and deeply. Her breasts, so warm  
sgainst his chest, beg his attention: he leans low, his tongue lightly circling the thick brown nipple of her firm left globe,eliciting a loud  
moan from Andy. He sucks on the hardening teat, surroundings it with his lips. His free hand cups and lightly strokes the erectile tip of her  
other breast; the hard bud tightens beneath his touch. He spends some time worshipping her chest, lovingly licking the valley between while   
switching from one to the other. Herrera's breathing is more labored by the minute, she wiggles, and runs her fingers under his balls and the  
huge shaft sprouting from them.

One of his big hands travel down over her tight abs, to the juncture between her thighs: a hitching of breath, and widening of her strong,  
sturdy thighs is the predicable response. Sully kisses he way over her ribcage, indented belly, abs, and finally to where he can blow light,  
heated breaths over her labia. Andy barks like a seal, her hips jerking up off of the bed. "Baby...Ay, baby" she mumbles.

A groan of delight is his reward when he licks across the taut flesh of her golden thighs, a big blunt finger stirs her juices in firm rotations,  
his thumb, applying just the right amount of pressure to ther clit (un-hooded now)...the gentle grazing of his tongue-tip across her outer  
lips is getting to be too much for the over-stressed Latina. The big man's tongue is feverish in it's attention to her inner labia and vulva.  
His flattened tongue licks a slow path from the from the bottom of her slit to the the top of it, hard again at her little 'bead'. In this fashion, he  
coaxes two small orgasms from her, whic leaves her hungering fot more...

When it's HER turn, She requests that he kneel in front of her. Lowering her face, she kisses the mushroom-like crown of his scepter before  
opening her lips wide, popping it into her hot wet mouth. Even at this point in their relationship, She can bareley fit a little more than half  
of his ridiculous, light cocoa cudgel into her mouth; she does what she can, bobbing her head slowly and sensuously upon it, coating it with  
warm saliva. Sullivan's hands clench into large fists; Andy continues to suck him with wanton abandon-like a porn star- her sexy, lipstick-  
smeared lips chase up and down his pole, kissing and sucking on his massive sagging black balls...careful to not bring him off before he can  
finsih-INSIDE HER...

Andy lies on her back now, and Robert pushes her legs back as far as he can, and slides into her with a 'squelch'. His pace is in between slow  
and fast, in this way her tight inner core has the opportunity to stretch without un-due discomfort..Arching his back, he fucks her with deep hard  
slightly quicker strokes, , grunting loudly on each thrust. Andy thrashes and and moans, her arms now locked her man's neck and shoulders. Her  
eyes glassy, her mouth open, she chants "OhDiosOhDiosOhdiosOhDios!" (OhGodOhGodOhGodOh) over and over again. When her clenching pussy  
tightens spasmodically around him, he answers her body's urging him to fuck her harder and deeper and faster still. Herrera makes unintelligible   
sounds of lust as her body approaches an ecstasy she's only ecer known with Robert. His explosion triggers hers, a massive tidal wave that threatens to  
wipe her mind like the magnets used to erase hard drives.

They talked for a time, cuddling and caressing each other. Andy absentmindedly plays with his now flaccid cock; he runs his hands  
repeatedly over her lush, naked curves.

"I can never give you up. Not ever". And Andrea Herrera means it. With all of her heart.


End file.
